Cheatsheet/Temp
__NOINDEX__ Attribute Brutes have 4 attributes, namely Health (Endurance), Strength, Agility, Speed. Notes: See also: * About Basics & Quick Predicting brute's Future Status at low level (informative, some info about starting brute stats) Weapon There are 26 weapons in total in My Brute. Weapon Classes * Fast : Fast weapons have an increased chance to get extra attacks and are harder to dodge. * Slow : Slow weapons have a much lower chance to get double attacks and block. * Heavy : Heavy weapons receive a bonus from the Strong Arm special. * Thrown : Thrown weapons can only be thrown at your opponent, but unlike throwing a single sword you'll have a lot more of them! * Melee : Gain a damage bonus from the Master of Arms special. Weapon Effects * Multi hit : Allows multiple hits in rapid succession. * Disarm : Gives your brute greater chance to disarm your opponent, similar to what Impact skill does. You can disarm your opponent when you are countering his attack too * Counter : Allows your brute a greater chance to hit the opponent before he strikes you. * Block : Gives your brute a small chance to block all incoming damage. Weapon Table How to read: Weapon classes and effects * "45% = 9/20" means the success trigger rate of this effect is 45%, in which it has 9 successes in 20 trials Hit report * "1+3" means 1 hit in first attack then 3 hits in second attack Notes: Speciality Effects column needs verification. Legend: *Ocurr = Occurrence in the fight (1 = happen one time only; 1+ = can happen several times) * (stat at Lv8: 4-3-6), (stat at Lv9: 5-3-13) (+1/-/+7) (Ref) * gets Bolts of Lightening at Lv11. Lv10 Spd 3 to Lv11 Spd 10 (+7). * : *: From: 3n3rgy (Stat at Lv10: HP 83 // 4-5-8 // Speciality: Nil // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Baton, Hatchet, Mammoth's bone) *: To: 3n3rgy (Stat at Lv11: HP 90 // 4-5-16 // Speciality: Bolt of Lightening // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Baton, Hatchet, Mammoth's bone) *: Change: HP +7, -/-/+8, +Bolt of Lightening, -- (Ref) (some say 5-20) |- |24 | |Bomb |Bombe |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Attack Sp, Anti-pet |A bit like a water bomb, but it does a lot more damage! |Throws a bomb to damage the opponent's brute and all its pets. It has a constant damage of about 13-18 each, which doesn't depend on the strength of the Brute. (inevitable, one time only) |- |26 | |Cry of the Damned |Cri-Qui-Poutre |S |1+ |★★★ |Fight: Anti-pet |Fierce beasts? Pfffff... You only need to give a shout... Thay'll soon run for their lives! |Scare 1-2YouTube Video: EPIC BATTLE: Waide (49999)[Jill VS Fotum (49999)Fotum] at 0:36. It scares 1 bear and 1 dog away. of the opponent's pets away from the fight. (Can be used several times) |- |28 | |Deluge |Deluge |S |1 |★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |Walking around carrying 100 kilos of weapons is very tiring but you have found a very clever strategy for traveling light. |Take about 1-3 random weapons from your reserve and rains them down on your opponent. Damage based on the weapons used. (one time only)Some ref fights: DojoQueen (Lv18) vs fotum (Lv18) |- |13 | |Extra-thick Skin |Peau Renforcée | | -- |★ |Fight: Defense of Damage |All the knocks you've taken have actually helped you develop. Your brute is now the owner of thicker and more resistant skin. |Reduces the damage you take from normal attacks by 10% - 50% |- |2 | |Feline Agility |Agilité du félin | | -- |★ |Stats: Agility |You don't even have the ball to pass the time, but you can always thump the brute opposite you. |Increases your brute's agility one time by 5-20 (initial research states it's 5-7; 9 (Lv9) * gets Feline Agility at Lv2. Lv1 Agility 2 to Lv2 Agility 9 (+7) (Ref) * sonnenstich gets Feline Agility at Lv2. Lv1 Agility 2 to Lv2 Agility 9 (+7) (Ref) * : *: From: GotLife207? (Stat at Lv1 || 63 || 3 || 4 || 2 || Implacable || -- || -- ) *: To: GotLife207? (Stat at Lv2 || 65 || 4 || 10 || 2 || Implacable, Feline Agility || -- || -- ) *: Change: HP +2, +1/+6/-, +Feline Agility * agility increases from 4 at Lv2 to 10 at Lv3 (+6) (Ref) * agility increases from 3 at Lv2 to 10 at Lv3 (+7) (Ref) * agility increases from 6 at Lv2 to 13 at Lv3 (+7) (Ref) * : *: From: 1111 (Stat at Lv2: HP 89, 2-2-2 // Speciality: Impact // Weapon: Hatchet) *: To: 1111 (Stat at Lv3: HP 90, 3-7-2 // Speciality: Feline agility, Impact // Weapon: Hatchet) *: Change: HP +1, +1/+5/-, +Feline Agility * : *: From: (active. Stat at Lv7: HP 72, 6-6-3 // Speciality: Net // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Baton, Bumps) *: To: (active. Stat at Lv8: HP 74, 6-'13'-4 // Speciality: Feline Agility, Net // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Baton, Bumps) *: Change: -/+7/-, +Feline Agility * agility increases from 7 at Lv8 to 16 at Lv9 (+9) (Ref) ) |- |21 | |Fierce Brute |Brute Féroce |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |Now you are really a true brute. More so than ever. You are more powerful and violent than ever in a fight. | Greatly Increase the normal damage of your next attack by 100% (initial test on bare hand only)Bare hand attack (strength 3) does 5-7 damange. When fierce brute is used with bare hand attack, its damage becomes 10-14. (+100%) (Ref). It doesn't increase the damage of the part of weapon attack (?) (one time only) |- |25 | |Hammer |Marteau-Pilon |S |1 |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |A catch technique that consists of jumping with your enemy, and then falling on top of him. |Grab the enemy, jump up in the air and slam them down to the ground for a 400% damage attack (inevitable, one time only) |- |1 | |Herculean Strength |Force Herculéenne | | -- |★ |Stats: Strength |With your strength, you are capable of moving mountains! But that moment has not yet come. Right now you have enemies to destroy. |Increases your strength one time by 5-20 (initial research states it is 5-7; 9 (Lv12) * : *: From: acc3ss.india (Stat at Lv1: HP 75, 3-2-2 // Speciality: Extra-thick skin) *: To: acc3ss.india (Stat at Lv2: HP 77, 9-2-3 // Speciality: Herculean strength, Extra-thick skin) *: Change: HP +2, +6/-/+1, +Herculean strength * strength increases from 2 at Lv2 to 7 at Lv3 (+5) (Ref) * strength increases from 2 at Lv7 to 7 at Lv8 (+5) (Ref) * : *: From: (active. Stat at Lv8: HP 86, 4-5-5 // Cry of the damned // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Broadsword, Baton, Hatchet) *: To: kostucha (active. Stat at Lv9: HP 93, 10-5-5 // Cry of the damned, Herculean Strength // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Broadsword, Baton, Hatchet) *: Change: HP +7, +6/-/-, +Herculean Strength, -- * : *: From: deliquente (active. Stat at Lv8: HP 80, 3-5-5 // Speciality: 6th sense, Fierce brute, Net // Weapon: Knife // Pet: 1 Dog) *: To: deliquente (active. Stat at Lv9: HP 81, 9-6-5 // Speciality: Herculean strength, 6th sense, Fierce brute, Net // Weapon: Knife // Pet: 1 Dog) *: Change: HP +1, +6/+1/-, +Herculean strength, --, -- * : *: From: VocanzMortous (Stat at Lv10: HP 113, 5-4-3 // Speciality: None // Weapon: Knife, Broadsword, Baton) * *: To: VocanzMortous (Active. Stat at Lv11: HP 114, 12-4-4 // Speciality: Herculean Strength // Weapon: Knife, Broadsword, Baton) *: change: HP +1, +7/-/+1, +Herculean Strength * : *: From: Arena (Active. Stat at Lv11: HP 78 // 6-4-7 // Speciality: Bomb, Cry of the Damned // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Broadsword, Hatchet, Bumps // Pet: 1 Dog) pb *: To: Arena (Active. Stat at Lv12: HP 80 // 15-4-7 // Speciality: Herculean Strength, Bomb, Cry of the Damned // Weapon: Lance, Knife, Broadsword, Hatchet, Bumps // Pet: 1 Dog) pb *: Change: +2, +9/-/-, +Herculean Strength, --, -- (Ref) ) |- |27 | |Hypnosis |Hypnose |S |1 |★★★★ |Fight: Anti-pet |Now, pets simply adore you. Nobody can rival you. They'd follow you to the end of the world. |'All'See YouTube - REAPER VS 3 PETS at 0:03. of the opponent's pets will switch over to your side of the fight |- |5 | |Immortal |Immortel | | -- |★★★★ |Stats: Health |Your health has improved incredibly! You are making it really tough for your opponent to knock you out. |No HP boost for normal level up(?) or when you get this speciality(?) * : Immortal when brute has Vitality *: From: fotum (Stat at Lv1 || 111 || 2 || 3 || 2 || Vitality || -- || -- ) *: To: fotum (Stat at Lv2 || 251 || 1 || 2 || 1 || Vitality, Immortal || -- || -- ) *: Change: +140, -1/-1/-1, +Immortal, --, -- * : *: From: sonnenstich10 (Stat at Lv1 || 57 || 2 || 3 || 3 || -- || -- || 1 dog ) *: To: sonnenstich10 (Stat at Lv2 || 65 || 1 || 3 || 2 || Immortal || -- || 1 dog ) *: Change: +8 (no idea if it's caused by "Endurance improved" or not), -1/-/-1, +Immortal, -- * : *: From: (Stat at Lv1: HP 75, 2-9-2 // Feline Agility) *: To: (Stat at Lv2: HP 119, 1-7-1 // Feline Agility, Immortal) *: Change: +44, -1/-2/-1, +Immortal, --, -- * : *: From: (Stat at Lv4: HP 86, 4-9-2 // Speciality: Feline agility, Fierce brute // Weapon: Knife, Mammoth's bone // Pet: Nil) *: To: (Stat at Lv5: HP 135, 3-6-1 // Speciality: Feline agility, Immortal, Fierce brute // Weapon: Knife, Mammoth's bone // Pet: Nil) *: Change: +49, -1/-3/-1, +Immortal, --, -- * stat: *: From: (Stat at Lv6: HP 107, 2-2-3, Speciality: Fierce brute, Weapon: Lance, Pet: 1 dog) *: To: (Stat at Lv7: HP 108, 2-2-4, Speciality: +Immortal, Fierce brute, Weapon: Lance, Pet: 1 dog) *: Change: +1, -/-/+1, +Immortal, --, -- , but I believe it has to do with boosting HP gains when you see "endurance improved" message. One source: Increases your health by 5% - 50%. Another source: May increase HP exponentially (a lvl 2 can have more than 300 hp). HP Increases during the transition from level. Your basic attribute (strength/agility/speed) may be reduced when you receive Immortal. It may also affect the further growth of your stat. |- |16 | |Impact |Choc | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Effects |Your blows are so surprising that your enemy drops his weapon. Now you can show it off to your friends! What about that? Is it cool or what? |Each attack has a chance (~75%) to disarm your opponent |- |18 | |Implacable |Implacable | | -- |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Agility |When you place a blow, it's always dead on target. No one can stop it, including your enemy. |Increases your accuracy to 100% |- |7 | |Martial Arts |Arts Martiaux | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Your Chuck Norris course has paid off. Now you can put your feet where you want, which is most likely on your opponents ugly face! |Increases normal attack damage 50% - 100% |- |6 | |Master of Arms |Maitre d'armes | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Thanks to your mastery of the knife, you're turning into a dangerous individual, causing serious problems for your enemy. |Increases Melee weapon damage between 50% - 100% |- |23 | |Net |Fillet |S |1 |★ |Fight: Attack Sp, Anti-pet |A classic net. Not as cool as Spiderman's, but good enough for your enemy who will be immobilized until you feel like hitting him again. |Traps your opponent or one of your opponent's pets in a net. Once trapped in the net, they are disabled and can't participate in the fight until they get attacked. When attacked, they get freed of the net. (inevitable, one time only) |- |9 | |Pugnacious |Pugnace | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Agility |In the arena, you're not really so ungrateful... When they strike you a blow, you give it back.... for free! |Give you a better chance at counter-attacking your opponent. |- |15 | |Sabotage |Sabotage | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Effects |Certain brutes are vandals in the street, but you prefer to vandalize your enemy! Each blow allows you to destroy one of his weapons. |Each attack destroys one of your opponent's reserve weapons (this effect must occur). It doesn't destroy (disarm) the weapon in hand. |- |11 | |Shield |Bouclier | | -- |★ |Fight: Defense Agility |A shield. To stop the blows... sometimes. |A shield that gives a chance to block attacks. The shield can be disarmed by the opponent just like weapons |- |19 | |Survival |Survie | |1+ |★★★ |Fight: Health Sp |Your years of fighting have made you invincible. Mortal blows gain you 1 life-point instead of knocking you out. |Any hit that would kill you instead leaves you with 1 HP (must be activated, can be used several times) |- |17 | |Strong Arm |Gros-Bras | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Thanks to your huge muscular biceps, you can wield heavy weapons. You are the schwarzenegger of the mace! |Increases Heavy weapon damage by 50% - 100% |- |20 | |Thief |Voleur |S |1+ See Maskers (Lv 50) vs badboy2234123 (Lv 50) See this comment: "I've had a fight between two characters with "thief" make multiple uses of this ability. Basically, one would take out a weapon, have it stolen, knock it out of the opponents hand, and repeat. One weapon had been exchanged at least four times before my character finally defeated the opponent with it." |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |This skill allows you to discreetly steal your enemy's weapon and use it against him. |Throw away your weapon at hand. Then jump and steal the opponent's weapon (seems 100% accuracy), arm it yourself and attack (may occur several times) |- |22 | |Tragic Potion |Potion Tragique |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Health Sp |Haaave a little sip of this. It could make you a bit drunk. Hic... Hic... This peach juice restores some of your energy lost during the fight. |Heals yourself for about normal attacks worth of damage / ~25% of full HP. The fewer HP you have, the more effective it is (you recover more if you have 1/4 of full HP than that of 1/2) (one time only) |- |10 | |Tornado of Blows |Tornade de Coups | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Speed |... and you hit hit hit, that's just your little way of showing love. You're a mad torrent of misunderstood love. What madnessss! |Greatly increases you chance of multi-hitting (seen up to 4 hits) |- |14 | |Untouchable |Intouchable | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Defense Agility |You now avoid the blows easily. This is really annoying, specially for your enemy! |Greatly increases your chance to dodge |- |4 | |Vitality |Vitalité | | -- |★★ |Stats: Health |Your life expectancy has risen! Now you will be able to resist longer in the Arena! |Increases your brute's health by +30/36/42 HP, together with "Endurance improved" and normal health bonuses. The combined total would be 49-50 HP at best. * gets Vitality at Lv2 (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"). *: Change: +30?? (=+32-2 ??), from Lv1 HP 63 to Lv2 HP 95 * gets Vitality, with even-level health gain (+2) at Lv2 (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved", but should get). *: Change: +36 (=+44-6-2), from Lv1 HP 63 to Lv2 HP 107 (Ref) * gets Vitality, with odd-level health gain (+1) at Lv3 (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"). *: Change: +36 (=+37-1), from Lv2 HP 77 to Lv3 HP 114 * gets Vitality and "Endurance improved" (+6), with odd-level health gain (+1) at Lv3 *: Change: +36 (=+43-6-1), from Lv2 HP 71 to Lv3 HP 114 * gets Vitality at Lv4 (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"). *: Change: +36 (=+38-2), from Lv3 HP 72 to Lv4 HP 110 * : *: From: (Stat at Lv3: HP 78, 3-4-2 // 6th sense // Lance, Sai) *: To: (Stat at Lv4: HP 116, 3-5-2 // Vitality, 6th sense // Lance, Sai) *: Change: +36 (=+38-2), -/+1/-, +Vitality (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"), --, -- * gets Vitality at Lv5 (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"). *: Change: +36 (=+37-1), from Lv4 HP 74 to Lv5 HP 111 * : *: From: Boo@k (active. Stat at Lv7: HP 84, 2-4-5 // Speciality: Martial Arts, 6th sense, tragic potion // Weapon: Knife // Pet: 1 dog) *: To: Boo@k (active. Stat at Lv8: HP 122, 2-5-5 // Speciality: Vitality, Martial Arts, 6th sense, tragic potion // Weapon: Knife // Pet: 1 dog) *: Change: +36 (=+38-2), -/+1/-, +Vitality (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved") * : *: From: Jixx (inactive. Stat at Lv8: HP 74 // 4-6-4 // Speciality: Nil // Weapon: Broadsword, Baton // Pet: 1 dog) *: To: Jixx (inactive. Stat at Lv9: HP 117 // 4-6-4 // Speciality: Vitality // Weapon: Broadsword, Baton // Pet: 1 dog) *: Change: +36 (=+43-7), -/-/-, +Vitality (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"), --, -- * : *: From: 11111111 (Active. Stat at Lv8: HP 98, 3-5-4 // Speciality: Martial Arts // Weapon: Baton, Broadsword, Hatchet, Shuriken) *: To: 11111111 (Active. Stat at Lv9: HP 141, 3-5-5 // Speciality: Martial Arts, Vitality // Weapon: Baton, Broadsword, Hatchet, Shuriken) *: Change: +36 (=+43-7), +Vitality (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"), --, -- * : *: From: Meatpie (active. Stat at Lv8: HP 110, 3-4-3 // Speciality: Net // Weapons: Lance, Knife, Broadsword, Bumps, Tennis Racket, Sai // Pet: Nil) Pretty weak *: To: Meatpie (active. Stat at Lv9: HP 159, 4-4-3 // Speciality: Vitality, Net // Weapons: Lance, Knife, Broadsword, Bumps, Tennis Racket, Sai // Pet: Nil) Pretty weak *: Change: +42?? (=49-6-1 ??), +Vitality (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"), --, -- * : *: From: Alucat (Active. Stat at Lv10: HP 77, 4-6-6 // Speciality: Tragic Potion, Fierce Brute // Weapon: Baton, Broadsword // Pet: 1 dog) Weak at Lv10 - NZ; *: To: Alucat (Active. Stat at Lv11: HP 108, 4-7-6 // Speciality: Tragic Potion, Fierce Brute, Vitality // Weapon: Baton, Broadsword // Pet: 1 dog) Weak at Lv10 - NZ; *: Change: +30?? (=31-1 ??), -/+1/-, +Vitality (no idea if it gets "Endurance improved"), --, -- Once you get Vitality, "Endurance improved" bonus will be doubled (ie +12 HP) at the 2nd/4th/6th/8th/10th... times you receive it. * HP growth path: *: 63, 95 (=+30+2), 96, 98, 111 (=+12+1) *: 119 (=+6+2), 120, 134 (=+12+1), 135, 137 *: 138, 140, 141, 143, 144 *: 152 (=+6+2), 153, 167 (=+12+2), 168, 170 |} Notes: Pet There are 3 pets in total in the game. Legend: * HP reduced = How much HP will be reduced when you possess that pet Notes: